


Blueberries

by i_saw_sparks



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, F/M, Fluff, LDR, Long Distance Relationship, Love, Pancakes, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_saw_sparks/pseuds/i_saw_sparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the best dream in my head.<br/>You're the skin i never wanna shed.<br/>You're breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberries

With her head in his lap and her legs hanging over the arm of the couch, Kandi finally felt like she was home.  
  
It had been hard, living on her own for the past few months, and though she had class and work to distract her, there were some nights when the façade just came crashing down and she could no longer deny the overwhelming sense of loneliness that washed over her. Durden, the mass of black fur just within her reach, helped ease the burden slightly. The way his stumpy body convulsed and his tail wagged wildly whenever she came home, eager to cover her in wet, sloppy puppy kisses after a long day, brought a smile to her exhausted features, but as much as she adored her dog, it just wasn’t the same.  
  
A hand reached down to stroke the lab mix’s sleek fur as her thoughts continued to wander, a faint smile forming across her lips as she stared up at the ceiling. She’d never lived alone before this, but there was something in Logan’s presence that lifted away all of her doubts and insecurities. Things just felt complete when he was around. Somehow, he had this unwavering ability of making her feel whole.  
  
If everything was right in the world, Kandi wouldn’t have had to live alone, but with Logan’s acting career reaching its peak, he was forced to stay in Los Angeles while she attended college across the country in South Carolina. Though neither of them enjoyed talking about it, the distance put a strain on their relationship. As much as Kandi longed to share this apartment with him, the small city she’d grown up in didn’t have much of an acting scene, so she had to settle with only seeing him once a month at the most. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but they loved each other, so they were both determined to work through it.  
  
She was constantly reminding herself that nothing worth having came easily.  
  
Logan had flown out for the week, and though she was busy with her job, a part of her was still desperate to soak in every inch of him while she still had the chance. Though she felt enveloped by the warmth of his body and the crisp scent of his cologne, she was aware that the week would be gone before she realized it, and soon she’d be back to sleeping alone, texting him until she was finally able to fall asleep.  
  
Admittedly, Kandi hadn’t been paying much attention to the reporter on TV, lost in her own thoughts, but she did notice Logan subtly shifting beneath her, trying to steal the remote as inconspicuously as possible.  
  
“Hey! Don’t change that,” she protested immediately, securing her grip around the remote as she playfully jerked it away from him, lightly elbowing him in the ribs in the process. “I need to know what’s going on in the world.”  
  
Sinking back into the corner of the beige cushions, Logan let his forearm rest along the plush arm of the sofa. “Mhm,” he scoffed, and even though she couldn’t see the gesture, she just knew he was rolling those deep brown eyes at her. “I think someone has a bit of a crush on Anderson Cooper. Do I have something to worry about here?”  
  
She grinned up at him, and when he glanced down, their eyes locked. “Maybe. Better step up your game.”  
  
“Oh, I see how it is,” he teased, feigning offence. “How old is he anyway, like twice our age? A little strange, K. A little strange.”  
  
She laughed, taking his hand in her own as she examined the network of veins running just beneath his fair skin, the calluses beginning to grow beneath his fingertips. Her fingers fit perfectly into the spaces between his, and she found comfort in the warm clamminess of his palm. “Whatever.”  
  
Logan leaned down, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. His breath fell in warm waves against her skin as he spoke, suggestion seeping through his tone. “How about we just blow off Anderson, and I’ll tell you everything you need to know?”  
  
Laughter broke out across her face, her features lighting up in the expression as she struggled to utter a response. Every time she stole another glance at him, the giggles started again. “You are so goofy.”  
  
Kandi eventually gathered herself, sitting up in a quick motion and turning to face her boyfriend, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder as she gazed into syrupy irises. The mixture of emotions that played across his line of vision was all too familiar to her, the same chaos of conflict and yearning that raced through her veins. Every ounce of her wanted nothing more than to erase the hints of hurt from his features, to convince him that what they had was worth the pain.  
  
All she wanted was to see him smile, dimples digging into the base of his cheeks, eyes creasing at the corners.  
  
Her lips brushed against his neck, lashes fluttering against the delicate stretch of fair skin. “You know I have to work in the morning.” The words came out in a hushed murmur, soft syllables reverberating against his skin.  
  
“Call in sick.” Kandi could hear him force out a cough, but once she looked up, she was met by a broad grin. His fingers swept through her hair, leaving disheveled chestnut waves in their wake. A hand soon cradled the back of her head. “They work you too hard, sweetie.”  
  
She sighed, silently agreeing as she nestled into the crook of his neck, gaze flickering back towards the television for an instant before she responded. “I know, I know.”  
  
“Anyways,” he began, his tone lifting as the word fell from his lips. “So which do you like better: strawberries or blueberries?”  
  
She let her head loll back against his shoulder, honey brown eyes lingering on all the imperfections that flecked the white plastered ceiling overhead. A faint smile crept across her lips as they formed an answer. “Blueberries, why?”  
  
His arms wove around her frame, pulling her close and enveloping her in the warm that radiated from his body. “I just wanted to know what to put in your pancakes tomorrow morning. I thought you could call in sick, I’d make you breakfast in bed, and we could spend some quality time together.”  
  
She could feel his hold tighten around her as he gave her a quick squeeze, and her eyes tilted upward to meet his stare. A soft and wistful sigh pushed past her lips. “Mmm, that sounds nice.”  
  
Kandi couldn’t deny that his offer was tempting, especially as the distance between them began to close. Logan’s lips were full and flushed a soft pink, begging to be kissed, and she knew her resolve was crumbling right before her eyes. Her breathing came to a halt at the back of her throat as the warmth of his breath washed over her skin, his lips crashing into hers before she had a chance to voice her objections. The brush of his skin against her own sent tremors throughout her body as she relished the feeling of being with him again, of being home again.  
  
As their lips melted together, Kandi’s fingers felt for the edges of his baseball cap, her thumb grazing the rough material as she traced her way back to the bill. Fingers curved around the sturdy cloth, jerking the hat off and tossing it aside, revealing the short, espresso brown locks hidden beneath. Her fingers were quick to thread through the soft strands, fingertips massaging his scalp, and as the kiss deepened, Kandi tugged at the damp curls along the nape of his neck, a gesture that only elicited a more forceful pressure from his lips. She could feel herself giving way to that force, pulled under the influence of both Logan’s and her own desire.  
  
His skin burned hot beneath her touch as her hands coursed down the sides of his neck, coming to rest against his collarbone as fingers tugged at the neckline of his t-shirt. When they broke away, his lips remained parted, lids heavy with lust as his gaze traversed her frame. He didn’t have to say anything, he never needed to, that look voiced more that either of them could ever force into words.  
  
The passion buried deep in his soulful eyes was enough to decimate the last few shreds of protest that Kandi had left in her.  
  
Logan was eager to pick up where they’d left off, hands desperate to touch every inch of her as he stretched out along the couch. His legs, bent at the knee, cradled her as she straddled his hips. Loose chestnut waves fell down around them like a curtain, concealing the tender kisses that their lips exchanged. Logan’s fingers played in her hair, twirling the long strands around his fingers as his lips pulled gently at her lower lip.  
  
“I’ve really missed you, Logan,” she murmured as they came to a pause, letting her head rest on his chest. The hollow, watery thud of his heart echoed through her thoughts. “No bullshit.”  
  
“Mmm,” he sighed, a faint smile softening his features. “I missed you too.” His fingers dipped beneath the hem of her tank top, caressing the bare skin along the small of her back. “No bullshit,” he immediately tacked on, his light laughter filling the space between them.  
  
A moment of silence lapsed between them, both of them perfectly content with just enjoying one another’s presence. Though it felt comforting just being wrapped up in his arms, the quiet made Kandi feel uneasy, so she didn’t hesitate to speak up, her voice coming out more loudly than she had intended.  
  
“So are you seriously going to make me breakfast in the morning?”  
  
His dark eyes tilted upward, pretending to ponder the question before giving her an answer. “Depends. Are you gonna give me dessert tonight?”  
  
Her palm smacked against his chest playfully as she pretended to be offended. Her laughter broke through her rigid expression, giving her away. “Maybe. We’ll see.”  
  
He cocked a dark eyebrow. “We’ll see?”  
  
Kandi twisted around to face him, her lips hovering over his as she held his stare. “We’ll see.”  
  
Their lips met, the kiss slow-burning at first, as if they were both testing the waters, too scared to rush the motions but too impatient to hold out any longer. Logan’s touch eased up her back, massaging gentle circles into the stretch of skin between her shoulder blades before his fingers inched beneath her bra strap. His hand curved around the fabric, clenching it in his grip, and with that, the hooks were unfastened.  
  
Kandi was quick to shrug the material from her shoulders, maneuvering the undergarment free through her sleeve and letting it fall to the cream-colored carpet below. The motion was hurried, urgent, and her lips were quick to attend to his skin once more, coating his neck with light kisses and brief nips. Even though she could feel his pulse racing underneath the frail stretch of skin, something felt off. Logan’s muscles tensed suddenly, and she knew something else had caught his attention.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing,” he mumbled, his eyes darting towards something she couldn’t see. “I just feel a little awkward with _him_ watching.”  
  
Confusion marked Kandi’s features, but she trailed his vision to the stumpy black dog sitting in the corner of the room, his one blue eye and one brown eye both watching them intently, and Kandi could understand Logan’s reluctance to take things further.  
  
“You know, I never took you to be that shy,” she teased him as she rose from the couch, self-consciously tugging her bunched-up yoga shorts down her legs.  
  
“Ha ha,” he replied dryly, the roll of his coffee-colored eyes punctuating the comment.  
  
Despite the way that they gave each other hell, Logan didn’t waste any time following her into her bedroom. Before Durden got a chance to slip through the cracked door, Logan pulled it closed behind him, taunting the dog while he did so.  
  
“Sorry puppy, you’re gonna have to sleep in the living room tonight.”  
  
Darkness engulfed the small space, the only light the eerie fluorescent blue glow of a streetlight in the parking lot below. The apartment building was nestled outside the city, tucked in between the small forest of trees that surrounded the complex and the array of modest, suburban homes that lined the other side of the street. The apartment itself wasn’t fancy, but it was all that Kandi really needed. It didn’t possess the same secluded, enchanted feel as the home she’d grown up in, hidden in a forest of pines and poplars, but it was better than being thrust into the commotion of downtown living.  
  
Having spent the majority of her life in a small house in the middle of nowhere, Kandi knew she’d never be able to get used to having so many neighbors around.  
  
She collapsed onto the mattress, eliciting a sharp squeal from the springs below as she rolled over to turn on her bedside lamp. The small table lamp immediately cast the bedroom in a warm, yellow glow, infusing the space with a cozy feel.  
  
Logan joined her beneath the buttercup yellow sheets, his muscles stretching out above her as he leaned down to give her a kiss. She returned the gesture, her thumb tenderly stroking his cheek as her eyes struggled to etch each of his features into her brain, knowing that she’d have to fall back on the image once he was gone. Logan’s fleeting sense of control didn’t hold up for long, and Kandi evaded his hold with a surprising ease, shoving him back onto the mattress before positioning herself above him.  
  
Her fingers crept beneath the hem of his shirt, stroking the muscles of his stomach as she pushed the cotton up his torso. Her lips trailed her touch, leaving light kisses across his stomach. Once she had kissed her way up to his chest, Kandi didn’t have to ask him. Logan shed the gray v-neck, scrunching the fabric into a ball and chunking it across the room with a laugh.  
  
“Too bad you totally missed the hamper.”  
  
It was so hard for her to stay focused on the task at hand when every time she glanced at him, all she wanted to do was collapse onto the mattress and laugh until the muscles in her stomach ached and she was out of breath. Logan was the only person that could make her feel so silly without uttering a single word. A simple twitch of his lip or a tilt of his eyes could make her crack up for no reason, and while it was one of the things she loved about him, it definitely made it difficult for her to stay in a sexual train of thought.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she made an effort to keep her stare from flickering back to his expression as she let her fingertips trace soft patterns across his abdomen. Invisible spirals morphed into hearts which bled into a series of other doodles that formed a path down to the waistband of his shorts. She tried to keep her breaths slow and steady, struggling to match the calm portrayed by Logan’s loose muscles, and her effort worked to ease some of the nervous jerkiness of her fingers as they eased the button through its slit. No matter how many times she tried to remind herself that it was just Logan, that jittery performance anxiety still managed to keep her a bit on edge.  
  
But if Logan picked up on her rattled nerves, he didn’t tease her about it, and she was silently grateful for it as she inched his zipper down. Her fingertips skimmed the heathered gray cotton before easing through the slit in his boxers, his flesh hot beneath her touch. Once her fingers curled around his shaft, she got the reaction she needed from him: that soft and sudden shudder that he tried to fight back.  
  
She sat up, pushing her sideswept bangs out of her eyes as she straddled his waist, her back turned to him, blocking his view as she began to gently tug his shorts down his thighs. With his shorts bunched up around his knees, her touch fluttered back up to his hips, playfully snapping the elastic waistband of his boxers against his skin. Her fingers dipped beneath the band, following the v of his pelvis as her thumbs hooked against the fabric, slowly dragging it down over his hip bones.  
  
Kandi could feel his fingers slip beneath the hem of her tank top, tiptoeing up her spine, but she tried to tune the sensation out as her palms ran across his thighs. She gripped his knees for a moment as she shifted her weight. Leaning forward, she could smell the faint scent of cologne on his skin as her fingers curved around the base of his cock. The salty flavor of his sweat mixed with the more awkward hints of body spray and soap, that familiar taste that was so distinctively Logan still clung to his flesh as she teased him with the tip of her tongue. Somehow, the act felt less intimidating when she didn’t feel his stare on her, and it was easier for Kandi to give in to her own urges when she wasn’t weighed down with self-consciousness.  
  
Even if she’d never admit it, she did get a rush from having a bit of control over him, from being able to take him to his limits before leading him home again. Her tongue pressed against the tip of his dick, lapping at the fluid before her hands drifted back to his thighs, fingers clenching the muscles. With her eyes closed, her touch spoke volumes as she cautiously began to take him deeper, and she caressed his inner thighs as she lightly hummed around his cock. Kneading his tense muscles with her fingertips proved to be a decent distraction as she struggled to fight back her own gag reflex, but once her touch strayed to stroke the patch of skin between his balls, Kandi could feel his thighs begin to quaver. A hand reached for her shirt, giving the fabric a few brief tugs, and the message wasn’t lost on her.  
  
Kandi pulled away, repositioning herself so that she could soak in the mixture of bliss and desperation in his expression. Kissing a trail up his stomach and chest, before she planted the final kiss on his lips, she quickly removed her top, letting it fall to the floor beside her bed.  
  
As she pulled her hair over to one shoulder, she couldn’t help but feel the tug of hesitation in her own movements. As comfortable as she did feel being with Logan and as much as she did love him, there was still that initial awkwardness that accompanied being apart for so long. On the positive side, it was always intriguing to explore each other’s bodies once again, but there was that uncertainty of a first sexual encounter that had a habit of lingering in the air every night that they were reunited again.  
  
Kandi hated to, but she knew she had to ask.  
  
“Is this okay?” Her honey-brown eyes bridged the distance between their two bodies, self-consciously flickering across her own frame before they met his gaze.  
  
“Mhm,” he murmured.  
  
She could feel his touch race up her back, gently pressing the stretch of skin between her shoulder blades, guiding her down into another kiss. His skin felt so warm, the feeling of his arms around her almost cozy in a way, like how her favorite quilt felt in the wintertime only so much better. As much as she wanted to stay cuddled up in his grip forever, relishing every kiss he had to offer, but her body had other ideas as each inch of skin grew more antsy and tingly.  
  
Logan could pick up on her sense of urgency, the way her hips began to roll against his, mimicking the rhythm of their kisses. His fingertips traversed her ribs, his hand curving around her hip. A thumb pressed softly into the hollow of her hipbone as his fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her shorts, hooking into the stretchy pink fabric and easing them down over her hips.  
  
As her lips met his in another kiss, Kandi could feel his fingers lightly trace the lace trim of her underwear around her thighs. The softest, most teasing touch sent her thoughts into a frenzy, and it was hard for her to keep from trembling beneath his fingertips as she focused more on the suppleness of his lips. But even as she tried to tune out the temptation, she could feel his touch ghost up the back of her thighs, his hand cup her ass before his fingers suddenly hooked over the lace, yanking the fabric with much more force than was really necessary.  
  
The soft sound of silk and lace ripping broke the silence, and though Kandi wanted to fire back with some smart-ass remark, all she could bring herself to utter was “damn.”  
  
His palm met her bare flesh with an equally reckless force, and she let out a hollow gasp in response as her hips crashed into his, mirroring that same intensity. Her breath was shaky as her lips followed the trail of his clean-shaven jaw, planting a soft peck on the delicate patch of skin behind his ear. As her hips grinded into his, each movement deliberately slow and tempting, her lips dragged across his neck, leaving patches of flushed skin in their wake.  
  
Kandi could hear Logan’s breathing as it grew more shallow, his hands gripping her thighs as he tried to urge her to move faster, to give him the friction he so desperately needed, but it was all in vain. She wasn’t going to give him want he wanted just yet, she was getting way too much enjoyment from seeing him so wrecked. It was only when she didn’t have the willpower to tease him any longer that she let him in, her back arching in the movement as her nails dug into his shoulders.  
  
As their hips moved faster, their lips grappled against one another, struggling to form half-hearted and breathless kisses as soft moans filled the space between them. She could feel his hand dip between her legs, his fingers stroking her in time with each of her thrusts, and it became almost too much for her to take. Kandi buried her face into the stretch of pillowcase above his shoulder, her back heaving as her lungs fought for air. Each labored breath cascaded against Logan’s bare skin as her motions slowed down, her thighs quivering around him as she reached her peak.  
  
After the passion had drawn to a close, Kandi snuggled up against Logan’s chest. With his arm slung across her shoulder, she let her fingers slip into the gaps between his, and that was how they fell asleep, with no words, only that heartwarming sense of being home.  
  
>>  
  
For the first time in over a month, Kandi woke up to the glare of sunlight streaming through her window. With her eyes still closed, she stretched out her arms and legs, her toes curling against the footboard of the bed as she tried to ease her exhausted muscles from their sleep. As she took a deep breath, the scent of flour and batter filled her nostrils, and she was suddenly aware of the absence of Logan’s warm body beside her. It was only then that she allowed her tired brown eyes to creak open, her gaze flicking over to the empty stretch of mattress at her side.  
  
“Logan!” she called out across the apartment, her voice cracking as she ran a hand through her disheveled brunette locks.  
  
“I’m in the kitchen!” he yelled back, his tone much more enthusiastic and awake than her own. “I’ll be in there in a few, just stay in bed.”  
  
Hugging her knees to her chest, Kandi let herself rock back into the mound of pillows along her headboard, but a stolen glance towards the digital clock on her nightstand shattered any hopes she had of relaxation.  
  
“Oh shit! I’m late for work!”  
  
In that split second, she was suddenly forced into overdrive, frantically searching around the room for any clothes she could wear to practice that morning as she swept her hair up into a messy bun.  
  
With her mind in panic-mode, Kandi didn’t notice Logan standing in the doorway, his espresso locks matted against his forehead from sleep and his gray boxers hung loosely around his waist. His lips curved upwards to form a smirk as he watched  
  
“I thought I told you to stay in bed,” he said, a hint of laughter seeping through his voice.  
  
“It’s already seven AM! I’m supposed to be at work at eight,” she protested, but the stress that filled her eyes seemed to have no effect on her boyfriend.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Logan replied as he rested his back against the doorframe. “I texted your boss this morning. Told him you were sick.”  
  
Kandi let out a sigh of relief as she fell back onto the bed. “I don’t know if I should be mad at you for possibly getting me fired or grateful that you’re making me take a break.”  
  
“A little bit of both,” he chuckled as he strolled across the room to plant a quick kiss on her forehead. “Anyways, breakfast should be ready in a few minutes, and you can’t exactly have breakfast in bed if you aren’t actually in bed.”  
  
She couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across her face. “Okay, okay, I get it. I’ll go get comfy.”  
  
As Logan headed back into the kitchen, Kandi snatched his shirt off of the floor beside the bed, pulling the soft cotton down over her frame before settling back beneath the comforter. With the sheets tugged up around her shoulders, she let her head loll back into the pillow, listening to the sound of Logan’s bare feet against the tile as he padded around the kitchen. The two of them rarely ever cooked, so she was secretly excited to see what he had in store for breakfast that morning.  
  
Of course, Logan didn’t disappoint her.  
  
“Morning sunshine, breakfast is ready!” he announced cheerfully, precariously balancing the meal tray on one arm as he held the bedroom door open with the other.  
  
“Ooo, what are we having?”  
  
“Made from scratch blueberry pancakes with a little bit of blueberry syrup and whipped cream and a side of grande vanilla lattes from the ‘Bucks,” he said with a smile as he slipped into bed beside her, placing the tray between them.  
  
“Oh my god, Logan, when did you go out and get all of this?” she asked, her eyes bright as she reached for the cup of coffee.  
  
“Well, I woke up around five, threw on some clothes, and ran out to the twenty-four hour supermarket downtown to pick up the ingredients. Hit up the Starbucks drive-thru on the way back here. Honestly, I’m surprised that you never woke up. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in such a deep sleep.”  
  
Kandi couldn’t stifle the dramatic roll of her deep eyes. “Ha ha, you’re so funny.”  
  
“But you’re so easy to make fun of,” he teased back, grabbing the can of whipped cream from the tray and making a smiley face across their shared stack of pancakes.  
  
The two of them ate in silence, and as much as she hated to admit it, Logan could make a killer stack of blueberry pancakes. It was just the type of overly indulgence comfort food she’d needed, and she loved that he had taken the time to make this meal for her and convince her to sleep in with him.  
  
Stealing a glance over at him, she noticed a bit of whipped cream clinging to the corner of his stubbly lip, and she couldn’t contain the soft giggles spilling past her own lips.  
  
“What is it?” he asked, holding his cup to his lips before taking a sip.  
  
“Nothing, it’s just…you’ve got a little something right here,” she said with a laugh as she leaned over, brushing the cream away with her fingers.  
  
“Thanks,” he mumbled, his gaze wandering from her eyes to her lips, and before she knew it, his lips met hers.  
  
The sweet flavor of blueberry syrup lingered on his lips as her fingers threaded through his hair. The kiss was filled with unexpected passion, and Kandi couldn’t deny the urge to want to take things further, but Logan broke away.  
  
He must have noticed the confusion in her eyes because he flashed her a quick smile as he reached for the whipped cream once more, passing the can over to her. “Hit me.”  
  
Leaning his head back, Logan waited while she sprayed a brief shot of Reddi Whip into his wide-open mouth.  
  
“You’re ridiculous. You do know that, right?” Kandi giggled as she watched him lick the remainder of the cream off his lips.  
  
“Sure you don’t want some?” he offered, waving the can in front of her face.  
  
“Aw, why not?” she laughed before tilting her head back and mimicking his previous motions.  
  
It was fun, acting like a kid again with him, but with their combined one-track minds, it didn’t take long for the light-hearted moment to lose its innocence.  
  
“Okay, hold still,” Logan instructed, struggling to fight back his laughter as he watched his girlfriend gather her hair to one shoulder and tilt her head to the side.  
  
The whipped cream was cold against her skin as Logan sprayed a dollop into the crook of her neck, but the warmth of his tongue quickly replaced that initial chill as it lapped against her skin. The combination of sensation was absolutely invigorating, and she couldn’t keep herself from letting her teeth dig into her lower lip.  
  
“Hmm,” she let out a wistful sigh as she took the can from his grip. “If we’re doing body shots of whipped cream, it’s my turn.”  
  
Once Logan noticed her cocked eyebrow, he couldn’t help but poke fun at her attempts to be sexy. “Uh oh, I don’t even want to know what you have in mind.”  
  
With on hand on his shoulder as she straddled his hips, she began to ease him back onto the bed, shaking the can of whipped cream in the other hand as her lips pursed into a smirk. “Do you remember _Not Another Teen Movie_?”  
  
His deep eyes widened, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he nodded.  
  
“Well, think Chris Evans in _Not Another Teen Movie_. All that whipped cream with a cherry on top.”  
  
“Oh lord.” Logan couldn’t hold back his laughter, a hand clasping his face as his head fell back into the pillows.  
  
Kandi could see his abs quivers as she sprayed a whipped cream smiley face across his torso. Sure, it wasn’t as elaborate as the film, but it got the job done. He squirmed beneath her as her tongue wavered against his skin, lapping up the sticky, sugary foam that formed a smile across his stomach. Before she kissed her way up to his chest, her lips brushed against his in a passionate kiss, savoring the intoxicatingly sweet taste that still lingered on his lips.  
  
Logan broke away suddenly, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down her neck as his fingers became entangled in her tousled bedhead locks.  
  
She bit back a laugh as her fingertips dug into his scalp. “And just what are you doing?”  
  
His lips formed a soft smile against her skin before his syrupy eyes met hers. “Upping the ante.”  
  
Logan flashed her a smirk as he eased out from beneath her, letting her collapse onto the wrinkled stretch of sheets beside him. Reaching for the neglected breakfast tray, his fingers curved around the bottle of blueberry syrup. That telling glimmer of mischief rose to the surface of his irises, his teeth nipping at the corner of his lip as his gaze surveyed his new canvas.  
  
Kandi let her eyes drift shut, fingers absentmindedly threading through her bangs, as she felt Logan ease the hem of her shirt up her frame. As she felt the cold gush of air from the spray can’s nozzle rush against her exposed stomach, her breath caught in the back of her throat, her back arching off the mattress, eager to meet the kisses that didn’t come. Though she was curious to know the reason behind Logan’s hesitation, Kandi kept her eyes closed, and once that combination of coolness and sticky cream met the sensitive skin along her chest, she couldn’t keep herself from shuddering.  
  
The next sensation was entirely new and caught her completely off-guard as she felt the drizzle of thick syrup against her skin. Logan made a trail from her chest, down her stomach, connecting with the soft mounds of whipped cream that lined the v of her pelvis. It wasn’t long before the warmth of his touch tore through the uncomfortable chill in the form of long, lingering kisses. With each kiss, she could feel his tongue wash over her skin as he worked his way around her breast, slowly building up that unbearable tension. As his tongue curled around the pert flesh, her fingers massaged his shoulders, darting up to stroke his neck and run through the dark hairs along the nape of his neck.  
On the inside, Kandi was nothing more than a frenzy of desperation, but she’d never let it show. Instead, she let her leg slip over his hip, her foot running across the back of his thigh as she tried to coax him into providing the slightest bit of friction, but Logan was relentless, his determination unwavering. The more she yearned for it, the more slowly his lips dragged down her stomach. Her frustration got the better of her as she began to tug roughly at his coffee-colored locks, nails scraping against his scalp as his tongue flicked teasingly against delicate patches of porcelain skin.  
  
Kandi licked her lips as she wriggled against the mattress, settling into the sheets as she relished the light kisses he left along her inner thigh. His tongue rolled against her flesh. His kisses seemed endless, but they provided just enough pressure to send her over the edge, so much so that she found herself clenching the sheets in her grip as she struggled to keep her hips from rising off of the bed.  
  
With her cheeks flushed and her voice raspy, she asked, “Logan?”  
  
His head bobbed up in an instant, his gaze meeting hers as a puzzled expression freckled his features. His unspoken questions were answered with a simple motion as Kandi beckoned him to join her.  
  
The desire she’d kept pinned up inside suddenly burst to the surface as her lips crashed into his, her fingers gripping his neck as her legs snaked around his waist, forcing his body closer to her own. The feeling of his warm skin against every inch of her own was utterly enthralling, remnants of sticky syrup and whipped cream making their skin cling together with every collision of their hips. The moment was rushed, its roughness a contrast to the gentle movements leading up to it, but once they were both satisfied, the heaving of their chests finally beginning to slow, neither party could really complain.  
  
Kandi’s lips brushed against Logan’s slowly, a wistfulness to the kiss that neither of them could put into words. It wasn’t until she pulled away that she noticed the sticky patches of cream stuck to her skin and the indigo streaks across her torso.  
  
“Maybe we should go get cleaned up now?”


End file.
